A Saturday Night with Mayer's Daughter
by Thalia the Showgirl
Summary: Blink gets a knock on the head and ends up realising that he wants a saturday night with someone a little closer to home than the mayor's daughter...Please note that I love Blink a lot and he only has any feelings for sarah because of the bump on the head
1. In which Blink recieves his bump on the ...

A Saturday night with Mayer's daughter  
  
As blink walked past the crowds of people at grand central station he brushed his sun bleached hair aside and looked around for any females in the vicinity of where he was standing. Quite disappointing really, there was a small group of women he supposed to be roughly sixty, if he wanted someone like that he had only to go and see Medda. Four girls of approximately his age stood in the shelter of a tree away from the crowds but they were obviously members of upper society. They were far too well dressed to be interested in him. But hey, he could try anyway. He strutted over to them, rather resembling a penguin with a bad leg. " 'S'not often youse see such good lookin' goils in dis part a town" he uttered in what he obviously thought was a suave and sexy voice. One by one the girls turned to him and gave him a look which made him want to die on the spot. "So" he muttered "want to buy a pape?" he attempted a laugh but the noise that came out sounded like a chicken being strangled. "Umm no" said the tallest of the girls, as if it was the most obvious thing ever. This was more than he could take; he wasn't such a bad catch really! "Well bye then sweetface" he said, sounding incredibly put out, he turned around and walked away as fast as he possibly could. Unfortunately, in his hurry he failed to notice a large crack in the pavement and he flew forwards, flat on his face. His papers flew in all directions and he was left sprawled across the pavement. He could feel his face turning a violent shade of purple and to his horror he could hear the group of girls laughing behind him. He shut his eyes and fainted, he was sitting on a chair in a room surrounded by lots of girls who seemed very interested in everything he said. "Umm, Blink, is that you?" He heard a familiar female voice from somewhere far away. He shuddered as he remembered where he was, he lifted his head and opened his eyes slowly to see the face of Sarah Jacobs slowly coming into focus. He stood up as quickly as he could and stepped around Sarah, he was having a bad day, he didn't need her adding to it. "Wait, wait for me!" He heard her shout, there was nothing else for it, he turned around and said in what he hoped was a cheerful voice "Hey Sarah, didn't see ya there."   
"You dropped this" she said and smiled at him as she handed him his hat from the basket she was carrying. "You should be more careful you know" what did she think? That he enjoyed falling over in the middle of a crowded street and completely embarrassing himself? "Well umm, I'd better go, I'm meeting Jack" she said.  
"Fine, I'll see ya later." As she walked away from him back towards the station he thought about just how annoying that girl was, what did Jack see in her exactly?   



	2. In which Crutchy is his usual annoying s...

Chapter Two  
  
Much to Blink's relief he had a pretty normal day after the bad start, the only out-of-the-ordinary thing was that he had a really bad headache that got worse as the day went on, he just put that down to the sun though so everything was more or less normal. He sold the small amount of papers that he had managed to grab in his hurry to get away from the spot where he'd fallen over so he headed for Tibby's to find some company. He headache was still getting worse by the minute and he was feeling quite dizzy. He walked through the door, into the cool calmness of Tibby's, where he'd spent so much time in the past but everything looked slightly different, though he couldn't quite figure out how. He sat down at a table near the back of the café and looked around. He spotted Jack and Sarah across the room, for some reason he really didn't feel like joining them, he just sat there watching them. They looked so close, this had never bothered him before but for some reason he felt the anger grow inside him until he had to stand up and walk right back out of the door. In his confusion and anger he walked straight into someone, he muttered "sorry" and carried on but the person grabbed his arm and pulled him back and he realised, that it was Crutchy, "Hey Blink, how's you day been?" he said,   
"fine Crutchy, just fine" Blink muttered, gritting his teeth, "why wouldn't it be fine, I made a total idiot of myself" he was shouting by this time and people were stopping to look at him "a complete idiot I looked, in front of the women I love!" he stopped suddenly and put his hand over his mouth as he realised what he'd just said.  
"So who's dat then Blink?" asked Crutchy  
"No one. No one, just forget it"  
"But youse said-"  
"It-doesn't-matter" Blink cut in, sounding very threatening, he just prayed that Crutchy didn't repeat any of that to Sarah. He walked away quickly, making sure he didn't fall over this time. He only realised where he was when he reached the lodging house. He ran inside and clapsed on his bunk. What on earth had he been thinking, Sarah was so annoying, not only that but she was Jacks.   



	3. In Which Blink consults the Walking Mout...

Chapter Three  
Bash- "Ow" bash- "Ow"   
Blink turned around and sat on his bunk again, bashing his head on the wall wasn't helping, it was just making his headache worse...but what on earth was up with him? She was so...so...so Sarah! He felt so sick thinking about it but he just could not ignore the feeling inside him, argh, the feeling inside him? He was scaring himself! Why had this happened, something had gone wrong in his mind...and what if Jack found out? He'd soak him for sure, and despite what he tried to tell the others, that really scared him, the fact was that he could not throw a punch, his punches were well known for being the girliest punches anywhere! Jack would laugh in his face! No, he had to find someone intelligent...he needed an intelligent Newsie (cue laughing from all directions) well...there must be one somewhere, had had to go and search for one.  
He walked out of the lodging house door, still thinking of newsies who could have a brain stored somewhere, of course it was rumoured that Davey had one, he'd try him first. Spot Conlon also seemed to have one, but he was scary-and he had those eyes! He'd have to be a last option. Whilst lost in his own thoughts he walked straight into Dutchy,   
"Hey Blink, how's it goin'? Blink, Blink, why're you lookin' at me like dat?"  
Blink was staring at Dutchy critically,  
"Nope, too blond" said Blink, "hey, what am I sayin'? I'm blond! Actually, that's a good point"  
"Too blond for what Blink? Hey, what's up wit bein' blond? Remembah, blond babes togetah!"  
"Nevah mind Dutch" said Blink, and he walked off, leaving Dutchy standing with his head on one side, looking confused.  
He returned to his thoughts, the problem was that he didn't just need to find someone that was intelligent, it had to be someone he could trust as well. This was getting worse by the minute, he decided to go and see Davey. Ten minutes later he was standing outside the Jacobs apartment knocking on the door, he was sure he could hear voices from inside. He pressed his ear to the door; he could hear male voices.  
"Just ignore it Davey", came a familiar voice  
"I can't, it might be important"  
"But aren't I important?"  
"Of course you are but what if it's someone who wants to consult my super brain about their problems?"  
"Oh Davey I love it when you talk powerful like that"  
"Look Denton, just slip out the window, I have to answer that, I'll be there in a minute" he shouted.  
Blink heard more shuffling, then a window close, he felt sick, Denton? They had always had their suspicions but this was unbelievable. The door opened,   
"Blink? What brings you here?" Davey looked slightly uncomfortable  
"You gotta help me Davey, I need you" burst out Blink  
"Oh" he winked! "Well in that case come in and let the walking mouth sort you out"  
Blink was too upset and confused to take in this comment and he just followed Davey inside  
"Take a seat and tell me all about it" said Davey  
"Well it's...it's hard to explain, I have feelings for someone that I shouldn't, if you know what I mean"  
"Look Blink, that's enough talking, I have these feelings too, I have for a long time, how I've longed to hold you!"  
"WHAT?" Shrieked Blink, he fell backwards off his chair in an attempt to avoid Davey's lunge towards him.  
"It's okay, I feel the same way"  
"I love Sarah" was all Davey heard of Blink's reply to this as the door slammed behind him.  



	4. In which Race adds his words of wisdom

Chapter Four  
As soon as Blink was a safe distance from the Jacob's apartment he stopped to catch his breath, this was getting weirder and weirder. He needed someone intelligent and quickly, Davey was definitely out now. Argh, Davey had just made a pass at him, and he'd thought that Blink was gay, was he really that camp? He put all thoughts of Davey from his mind and headed for the Tibby's, most of the Newsies should have finished selling their papers by now, he was bound to find someone. He walked through the door and sat at a table,   
"Hey Blink, Blink, you looks like Death"  
Blink looked up feebly  
"Thanks Race"  
"Yeah, right...So what up then?"  
"You don't want to know"  
"Sure I do"  
"No, trust me you don't"  
"Okay then, if you insist"  
"Oh God Race, I think I'm going mad"  
"What makes you think that"  
"I-I-promise you'll keep dis to yourself"  
"Course I will Blink"  
"I kinda think I love Sarah..." Blink trailed off  
Race made the sign of the cross, the look on his face was amazing, Blink wondered how he managed to keep it like that for so long, it looked really painful  
"You'se have gotta get help Blink"  
"Whaddya think I'se been trying tah do all day?"  
"What about Davey?"  
Blink shuddered  
"Don't...say...that...name," He said pointedly  
Race looked at him, Blink could tell that he was making his own mind up that Blink had gone crazy.  
"Well I don't think I can help you there, havin' a crush on Sarah is pretty serious. I mean we could understand it with Jack, he's a bit on the crazy side, we knew when he started ravin' on about bein' a cowboy that he was kinda mad, so when he started lovin' Sarah we kinda just accepted it, but Blink, not you as well!"  
"Oh look, I'se gonna go tah Brooklyn and see Spot!"  
"Good idea, he might be able tah do something with you"  
"Okay, bye"  
With that he walked out of Tibby's, as he walked in the direction of Brooklyn he heard a voice behind him, shouting his name. He turned round and saw Crutchy  
"Hey Blink, where're you going?"  
"Brooklyn"  
"but it's getting' dark"  
"I know"  
"Well what if the Delancey's come after you?"  
"I don't care"  
"I tell you what, I'll go with you, then I can bast them with my crutch if they try anything"  
Blink was too distracted to argue, so Blink and Crutchy headed for Brooklyn together, Crutchy rambling on about Sauerkraut and Blink ignoring him.  



	5. In Which we find out why the Brooklyn ne...

Chapter Five  
As they came into view of the Brooklyn Bridge Blink was getting increasingly nervous, what would Spot do to him? He was also getting incredibly irritated with Crutchy who was still talking about Sauerkraut, what was so freakin' interesting about the stuff anyway, he thought that maybe he would have known if he'd paid attention to anything that Crutchy had said, unfortunately he hadn't so it remained a mystery... As they entered Brooklyn Blink saw a few Newsies that he recognised, strangely enough they were all giving Crutchy looks of death, obviously his fame for being just plain irritating reached outside of Manhattan. Well some of them looked distinctly like they were about to stuff Crutchy's crutch up his nose, and this couldn't be doing Blink's street cred any good so they headed quickly for the lodging house. When they got to the door they could hear strange chanting coming from inside, Blink signalled for Crutchy to shut up and wait, he sneaked inside and was greeted with a very peculiar sight! Most of the Brooklyn newsies were sitting in yoga positions on the floor and spot was sitting there in the middle of them, his eyes were swirling and he was repeating in a calm voice   
"you will obey me...you are under my power...you are strong...feel your strength growing...I am your queen bee, you will use this strength to protect me and do my bidding"  
  
Okay, Queen bee? The newsies were all a bit camp but today was just stretching the limits a bit...  
  
"Ah ha! Intruder!" came Spot's voice, I can sense it... bring them to me!"  
  
Blink watched as the newsies slowly came out of their trance and made their way towards where he was standing. About four of them picked him up and carried him over to Spot.   
"Ah, a Manhattan Newsie I see, and tell me what brings you here"  
"I need help Spot, you are my last chance" Blink cried "I'm...I'm in love with...with"  
"Stop blubbering you fool and tell me!"  
"Sphaph" mumbled Blink  
"Speak up you ape!" said spot, and he felt a sudden urge to punch a wall but ignored it  
"Sarah" shrieked Blink.  
One by one the Brooklyn newsies backed away from him, they were tough but they couldn't' cope with that! Spot made a noise a bit like a dying cat then stared at his cane-which Blink was starting to have serious suspicions about-and came under composure again.  
"Well I shall try to help you"  
"Thank you so much!"  
"Follow me"  
The whole crowd of Newsies made their way out of the lodging house, Spot saw Crutchy and screamed like a girl then ordered the Brooklyn newsies to carry him with them. Crutchy screamed like a chicken so they gagged him (cue choruses of angels singing praises-we will hear Crutchy's stupid voice no more yippee-dances happily etc-anyway...back to the point...) and the whole very strange looking group of humans-and Crutchy (who is obviously not human)-made their way to the river. Spot's powers work better when he is near Brooklyn bridge (hence why Manhattan newsboys scream off the bridge, cause they know that is Spot finds them there they will be no match for him...well it's a theory...) Well when they got there Spot lead Blink onto the bridge  
"Now my child-"  
"What?" cried Blink "don't call me that man, You'se freakin' me out"  
"Fine then-hmph-Now stupid Manhattan brainless, blond, freaknewsie" he began again  
"Now that's me" smiled Blink, then his brain worked out what spot had said and he sulked  
"SHUT UP! Right...look deep into my eyes, deeeeeeeepppp, deeper, you do not love Sarah, instead you will focus all your love on the planet and flowers, you will wear pink, you will invent a new fashion trend called "hippyism" will someone shut that stupid Crutchy weirdo up please?"  
Crutchy continued to squawk, he seemed to be trying to tell them something  
"Now, how do you feel?"  
"Exactly the same man, peace and love!"  
"That worked?! I thought that only worked on people from Brooklyn"  
"I'm joking you dumbass"  
"Right, you will pay for that! Release the Crutched one"  
Several of the Brooklyn newsies proceeded to ungag Crutchy and place him on the ground, Spot muttered something and waved his cane, pink fluffy earmuffs appeared on each of the Brooklyn newsies, the seemed strangely happy with the colour. Blink caught many comments along the lines of 'wow, these really compliment my new boots!' 'Okay, enough of the camp newsies' he though, this was really starting to get him scared! Crutchy ran over to him...  
"Blink! Blink! I'se gotta tell youse something!"  
"If this is about Sauerkraut I swear-"  
"No, it's this brain of mine-"  
"It's always makin' mistakes, I know"  
"No! I thinks I'se figured out why you'se fancy Sarah!"  
"Okay...tell all"  
"Well you know you'se fell ovah befoah this morning, before all this"  
"How did you know that?"  
"Like I said, it's this brain of mine-"  
"Never mind...carry on"  
"Well Sarah was the foist person you'se saw right?"  
Blink just gave up on wondering how Crutchy knew all this...  
"Uh-hu"  
"Well I thinks dat you'se love her cause of dat! An if you'se get another bang on da head, youse'll go back tah being normal again"  
"I-"  
Before Blink had time to argue Crutchy hit him over the head with his Crutch, unfortunately he overbalanced and fell over the side of the bridge into the river, Blink fell to the ground, he could her cries of 'Yes! The Crutched one is dead!' Everything was dark, he didn't know where he was, then he saw light and heard a familiar female voice,  
"I think he's coming round!"  
Blink opened his eyes and saw Sarah-urgh, she was ugly, he was cured!!  
"Hi, I found you outside the station, lying on the ground so we brought you here, you've been out for ages!"  
"But-but-I"  
"Don't try and talk, I'll get the plates"  
"What has that got to do with anything?"  
"Hey Blink"  
"No! It can't be-Crutchy! You're meant to be dead"  
"What are you'se on about?"  
"In Brooklyn, we went there, remember"  
"I think you'se musta got hit harder than we though"  
All of a sudden Blink saw Davey, he screamed, grabbed Crutchy's crutch and hit himself over the head with it...  



End file.
